I'm a proton and you're my electron
by JessieLover
Summary: Eileen is a shy,mature nerd and Rigby is a shameless,childish jerk...Could they ever make it work?
1. Chapter 1

****** I'M A PROTON AND YOU'RE MY ELECTRON**

Rigby runned as fast as he could,"He can't..." he hid behind a bush ,catching his breath,"Get me."

"I know you're here somewhere." said a voice.

Rigby peeked and saw the man in the hood with his back turned. Rigby raised the gun in his looked at it determinately then jumped out,"You looking for me?!"

The man in the hood turned around,it was Mordecai. Rigby fired water out of the gun.

Mordecai pretended to fall down,he got on his knees,laughing,"Okay dude,you've got me."

Rigby didn't stop spraying the water in his friends face. He bit his lip,chuckling.

"Dude!"

Rigby put the gun by his crotch,"Look!I'm pissing on your face!" he laughed.

Mordecai laughed and got some water in his mouth,he spit out,"Ewww..."

Rigby countinued laughing.

"Ahm."

The raccon stopped and turned around. He saw the gumball machine,standing there with his arms crossed,"Oh,hey Benson."

"Shoulden't you be taking this water guns to the party?" anger was noticed by the tone of his voice.

Mordecai stood up and walked to them,"We're gonna. We were just having a little fun."

Benson threw a towel at the blue jay. Mordecai catched it and started to dry off.

"They better be there by 10." said their boss,walking away.

"Someone seriously needs to get laid." commented Rigby.

"Yeahhh he does." agreed Mordecai.

They raised their arms and started to run around in circles,"Ooohhhh!"

"I heard that!"

They stopped.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby placed the last two boxes of water guns on the table.

"That's all of it." said Mordecai.

"Finally!" shouted his small friend.

Mordecai frowned,"You only carried the last box."

"Yeah,and my hands and my back hurt from it!"

"Whatever,let's just go." Mordecai started walking.

"Go where?" questioned the curious raccon,going after him.

Mordecai pulled out a small bag with some green stuff in it,"To blow some weeeed."

"Oh no." Rigby shook his head and pointed to the bag,"I'm not smoking that stuff again! Last time we did it,i was scared to go to the bathroom becuase i thought there was some guy waiting for me there. And he was gonna kill me."

Mordecai chuckled,"Fine. I'll just ask Margaret to blow with me then." he took out his cell phone.

Rigby frowned,"Margaret will NEVER agree on something like that."

Mordecai ignored him and held the phone by his ear,"Hey Margaret!How are you doing? ...That's good...Ahhh,i'm okay too. Listen,i have some pot and Rigby is being a child about it. I was wondering if you wanted to..Really?Awesome!I'll met you by the coffee shop at 12...Okay,bye." he hang up and turned to Rigby with a grin,"She's up for it."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She said she tryed it two times before but it didn't have any effect,she also said that the third time's a charm."

"No way."

"Way."

Rigby keept frowning.

Mordecai gave him a friendly pounch in the shoulder,"Come on,lighten up!"

"Don't touch me."

Mordecai raised a brow,"What's your problem?"

"I don't want any pot,okay."

"Nobody is forcing you to smoke it dude."

"But what will i do then while you're blowing with Margaret?"

"You can ask out Eileen."

"Yeah right. Like that's ever gonna happen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roll,roll,roll a joint,twisted at the end."

Rigby rolled his eyes at Mordecais singing.

The blue jay made a few puffs, "Light it up and take a puff and...and then pass it to your friends." he gave the joint to Margaret.

Margaret giggled,"You're cute when you sing." she took a smoke and coughed.

"Are you gonna be..?"

"Yeah." she caughed again but took another smoke anyways,"I'm fine."

Mordecai smiled at her.

"What?" asked Margaret,curious why he was looking at her like that.

"Nothing,it's just that.." he rubbed his head,"Your face looks cute. I mean,your cute looks face..no.."

Margaret laughed and Mordecai laughed as well,"What's so funny?" he asked.

Margaret seemed like she was choking,"I..i..don't..know.." she fell down,with her mouth open and it seemed as if she was laughing really hard but no sound came out. Mordecai fell down,having the same problem.

Rigby started at them,"This is creeping me out.." he watched them for a few seconds,"I think i'm gonna ..." he started to back away,"..go."

"You should go to the library." Managed to let out Margaret,"Eileen is there ..Oh God!" she started rolling on the grass and Mordecai did the same,"No Diabeto, roll back to kitchen." he said while rolling around,"Do you wanna **roll **with us,Rigby?"

Mordecai and Margaret started laughing like crazy again.

"I think i'll pass." said Rigby and started to walk away.

"I got my face in a hole!"

He heared Mordecai scream.

"And i can't get it out!What evolution is this?!"

Rigby raised a brow as his best friend didn't make much sense. He then smiled to himself,"That means i'm more smarter then him now." he contined walking and once he got to the library he stopped,being in doubt. _What are you doing Rigby?What are you going to talk about with **Eileen**?You're like day and night,you have nothing in common!_ He sighed and after a second thought,went insaid.

He saw Eileen sitting by the table,reading a book.

He smiled as he watched her for a while. When he realized he was smiling however,he shook it off and took a set by her,"Hey Eileen."

Eileen looked up with a grin,"Rigby!What are you doing here?"

"Mordecai and Margaret were smoking pot and became all weird so i ditched them."

"Marijuana causes memory problems, learning difficulties, trouble with problem solving,loss of muscle activity,mantal problems and it's cancer risky."

"Tell them that!" suggested Rigby and Eileen giggled. They were quiet for a while.

_I wish i could be with someone like her... _thought Rigby. .._But someone like her would never be with someone like me._

Eileen cleaned her glasses and put them back on. She looked at Rigby,who was already looking at her. He had a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm?Oh,am,nothing." he pointed to her book,"What cha reading?"

Eileen smiled,"Little prince."

"That sounds like a child book.."

"It's my favorit." she confessed,"It talks about how weird adults are..You should read it once,i think you would like it."

Rigby narrowed his eyes,"Whyy?"

"Well..because..umm.." she tryed putting it nicely,"You're kind of a kid yourself..heh. I mean, in a good way!"

"Oh.." Rigby looked down. _Of course that's what she thinks of me..wait,why do i care so much?!_ The raccon stood up,"I've gotta go."

He started walking towards the door.

Eileen raised her arms,"Wait!"

Rigby turned back,"What is it?"

"Umm.." she put her hand on her chin rubbing it then let her arms fall back down,"Have a .." she shruged,"nice day..?" she grinned awkwardly.

Rigby chuckled,"Okay. See you around i guess." he walked out.

Eileen started to hit herself with the book,"Stupid,stupid,stupid!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude.." said Mordecai,"Yesterday was awesome!"

"I'm glad you had fun. I mean you were making a complite idiot of yourself but atleast you had fun,so that's good."

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at the coffee shop,waiting for someone to take their order.

"I think me and Margaret are alot closer now." continued Mordecai,ignoring Rigbys remark,"I think i'm finally ready to ask her out." he turned to his friend,"Like on a date."

Rigby chuckled which made the blue jay frown,"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Hey guys." greeted Margaret,"What will you have?"

Mordecai smiled,"Just two black coffees please."

"Alright,two black coffees coming right up." she started to walk away.

"Ahh..Margaret."

She stopped and turned back,"Yes Mordecai?"

"Uhh,uhh..i..i like your..beak."

They started at each other for a while. Margaret finally let out an 'okay',with a smile,and walked away.

Rigby looked at his friend,"I like your beak?" he teased.

Mordecai pounched him in the arm.

"Ou!That fucking hurt!"

"Stop provoking then. I'm starting to think you're a masochist."

Rigby frowned raising his arms,"I don't even know what that means!"

Mordecai hit him again.

"Ouuu.." Rigby rubbed his arm,"I didn't even do anything this time."

"I know,it's just funny." confessed Mordecai,letting out a short laugh.

"Here's your coffee." said Margaret and put two cups of coffee on their table.

Rigby looked around,"Umm..is Eileen at work today?"

"Yeah." Margaret pointed to the counter where the small mole was standing. She waved with a grin.

"Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"No,no..i was just wondering where she was,that's all."

"Oh,okay...Hey, i just remembered something. There's a really cool duo playing at Green Streat tonight. They'll be singing lots of great 80's and 90's duet songs. They also play a guitar. I was wondering if you guys want to go there with me and Eileen."

"You can count on us!" said Mordecai.

"She can?" asked Rigby,raising his eyebrow.

Mordecai shoot a glare at him.

"Okay,okay!" gave up Rigby and turned to Margaret,"We're in."

"Cool. We'll meet up by the park house at 8." said Margaret and went away.

Mordecai looked at his best friend,skeptically,"Why did you agree so fast?"

Rigby took a sip of his coffee,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what i mean..." Mordecai grinned at the thought he had,"It's because you heared Eileen's coming,isn't it?"

"What?No!"

"Ahaaa,you and Eileeeeen."

"**STOP TALKING!**"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/Thank you for all your great reviews! It really means alot to know people like my stories.**

**Here's chapter 4. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it. :)**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Rigby put on his party-time T-shirt and fixed his hair. He then turned to the mirror,put his hands on his hips and a made a seductive smile,"Hey babe. If you were a potato..you would be a darn good potato."

Mordecai appeared in the mirror,his hands on Rigbys shoulders,"And if you had a brain,it would be a darn good brain."

Rigby slapped his hand,"**Shut up**!"

Mordecai fell onto his bed,letting out a lovestruck sigh,"I think i'm gonna kiss Margaret tonight."

"Don't forget to take a mint this time." said Rigby,annoyed.

"Yeaaah." said Mordecai,not really hearing what Rigby said. His mind was with the red robin.

"It's almost 8PM." pointed out Rigby,walking to the door,"Lets go and get this over with."

Mordecai set up,took a deep breath then stood up,"Okay."

They went downstairs and reached for the door knob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

They turned around and saw Benson holding a note in his hand.

"We're going to a concert." answered Mordecai.

"Oh,that's nice. I just have this one little problem." Benson used his index finger and his thumb to adumbrate.

Mordecai and Rigby started to chuckled,"What's your..little problem Benson?" asked Rigby.

Bensons face turned red,"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR JOBS!" he looked at the paper in his hands,"The cart is still fucking dirty as fuck. The leaves are still on the ground,you haven't cleaned the founten..."

"Later Benson!" said Mordecai as they went out and closed the door.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Mordecai and Rigby let out a sigh as they were finally out.

"Hey guys!"

Mordecai turned with a smile,"Hey .." his jaw dropped,"M..Margaret."

Margaret had a black T-shirt with a large neckline on and a mini skirt. Mordecai checked her out from her upper part to her legs.

Rigby rolled his eyes and walked to Eileen,"Hey Eileen."

"Hey Rigby." Eileen was holding a small pink purse in her hands. She had a short pink dress on. Rigby was never a fan of pink,but damn!It looked so good on her. He thought it was really cute,"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure." agreed Eileen and they walked to Margarets car.

"Do you want to sit at the back with me?" she asked.

"Umm.." Rigby rubbed his head.

Eileen frowned but tryed to force out a smile,"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." she set at the back seat.

Mordecai pounched Rigby in the arm.

"Ou!"

"Stop being a jerk. Go sit back with Eileen."

"Hm. Fine." said Rigby,pretending that he didn't like the idea.

Once they were all in the car,Margaret turned the key and they drove off.

"What's your favorit book Rigby?"

"Umm..well..i like the one with the a.."

Mordecai laughed,"Seriously,you're asking RIGBY which book is his favorit?" he laughed again and Margaret let out a giggle.

Rigby frowned.

"Yeah heh,i know,stupid." admited Eileen which made Rigby look down with a sad expression.

After a while of driving,Margaret stopped the car,"We're here!"

They stepped out and saw a bounch of people and tables in the outdoors.

The tables were made for two so Mordecai and Margaret set by each other.

Eileen looked at Rigby,"Guess we're stuck together,ha?"

Rigby sighed,"I guess.." he walked to a table and took a set.

"What will you be having?" asked the waitress.

"I'll just have a beer." said Rigby.

"I'll have one too." Eileen turned to Rigby,"I love beer." she lied.

"Alrighty." the waitress walked off.

Eileen hated all alcohol but she wanted to have as much in common with Rigby as possible.

"You love beer?" asked Rigby with a smile as they finally had something to talk about.

"Yes. It's..it has a really nice taste."

"Yeah..it does."

They both got a bottle of beer served to them.

"Watch this." said Rigby and started to drink it on ex then put the bottle down and let out a deep,loud burp.

Eileen giggled,"Let me try!" she took hers and did the same. Her burp was less noticable but people around them still noticed and glared at them.

Rigby and Eileen chuckled and continued doing it.

Once they drinked the whole bottle,Rigby ordered another two,"I can't bealive i'm having so much fun with you!" admited Rigby.

"Yeah..i'm having..*hic*fun too."

Rigby bent his head a little,"Are you alright?"

Eileen smiled,"I'm *hic* fine...so how do you feel abou*hic*Obama winning?"

"Umm.."_ Obama?_ "I think he deserved to win. He's a good player."

"Yeah. I voted for him because he supports gay couples and he did alot of good for the United States of America."

Rigby narrowed his eyes,having no idea what she was talking about,"Yeahh..i agree..i to-tally agree."

The duo started to sing ' I got you babe' from Sonny &Cher.

"Oh my God,i love this song!" said Eileen.

"Really?" asked Rigby,"Me too. It's one of my favorits." This time,they didn't lie. Rigby got up,"Do you want to like..dance?" he offered her his hand.

Eileen grinned and took a hold of his hand. She stood up and they started to dance. Rigby stepped on her feet a couplde of times,"Sorry.." he actaully forgot he doesn't know how to dance. Eileen didn't mind it as much as he thought she did though.

"It's alright."

After a while of dancing,Eileen brought her lips closer to his and Rigby did the same. They closed their eyes and fell into a deep,romantic kiss. When they were done,they started at each other as the red light passed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Rigby opened his eyes and smiled. He got up quickly and looked around. Mordecai was not in the room.

He took a piece of paper and a green pen which were under his trampoline and started to draw something.

When he was done,he took a look at his creation. It was supposed to be a drawing of him and Eileen holding hands by a tree but it looked like something a 3d grader draw,"Hm. Feels likes something's missing.." he rubbed his head with the pen then grinned,"Got it!" he draw a half sun at the corrner or the paper,"Perfect!"

The door opened and Rigby quickly hid the picture under his 'bed'.

"Guesss who's got the new Battle Of The Colosseum video gammmmme." Mordecai came in with a grin,showing Rigby the video game.

Rigby walked to him,"Awesome!" he took the game to check it out.

"We can play it downstairs,now if you'd like."

Rigby looked at his friend,"Yeah sure. I have just one question though."

"What is it?"

"How did it go with Margaret last night?Did you kiss?"

"You're actaully interested?"

"I made another bet." confessed Rigby.

"That i would,or i woulden't kiss her?"

"Umm..that you would..of course..heh." lied the raccon.

"Oh.." Mordecai set on his bed,"I'm sorry dude,but you lost the bet."

"So you didn't kiss her?"

"No.."

"Aww..." Rigby turned around and let out a quiet 'YES!' then turned back.

Mordecai frowned,"You know. Just because you turned your back doesn't mean i can't hear you." he pulled out a painting which was under his bed,"I did make her this though."

Rigby blinked as he looked at the painting. Margaret was on it,dressed,drawn to every detail,"Wooow.." he looked up at Mordecai,"How did you make this?"

"I went to art school,remember?"

"Oh.."

"Yeah." Mordecai stood up and walked to the door,"See you downstairs in a bit."

"Yeah,heh. See ya." Rigby waited till his friend left the room then walked to his trampoline.

He pulled out the picture he'd made and watched it carefully. Then he turned to Mordecais painting and frowned.

He dropped his drawing and walked to the mirror,"Rigby. If you really want to impresse Eileen,you're gonna have to become someone nicer,maturer .." he narrowed his eyes,"And more smarter."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/Sorry the last chapter was a bit short.**

After Rigby helped the old woman cross the streat and waved a good-bye to her,he went to the library and started to list trough many large educational books. When he closed the last one ,he paied a visit to the clothing shop and the optic.

Once he got glasses and a mature looking suit,he needed to do one more thing to complite his change. He combed his hair backwards watching his reflection,"Good afternoon Rigby. How are you this fine day? I'm doing quite well,thank you for asking." he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Eileens number,"Hello Eileen. I was wondering if i could take you out tonight ,at 8 o'clock?...Sounds wonderful. I will pick you up at 8 then..yes,goodbye." he pressed the end button and put the phone back into his pocket. He took a set on Mordecais bed,"This is harder then i thought.." he frowned and fixed his tie,"Get it together Rigby."

The door opened and Mordecai walked in. He started at the raccon for a while then chuckled,pointing his finger at his friend,"What happened to you?"

Rigby stood up,"I would love to stay and chat,but you're a bloody hole." he walked to the door.

Mordecai laughed,"Dude...you're killing me."

Rigby walked out.

When Mordecai was done laughing he wiped his eye as he was tearing up from laughing this hard,"He's such a funny guy." said Mordecai and threw himself onto his bed with a smile on his face,"And he's my bro."

* * *

Rigby stood outside the coffee shop,waiting for Eileen to get out. He looked at his watch,it was over 8. It wasn't like her to be late.

"Hey Rigs."

Rigby turned around and his mouth slightly open. Eileen stood by him,without her glasses on. She was wearing a black T-shirt and ripped jeans,"H-hey..Eileen.."

She walked to him,"Arcade?"

Rigby didn't hear what she said. He was too bussy checking her out,"Ha?"

"I said.." she pulled a box of cigaretts out of her pocket and pulled one out. She lighted it up and took a smoke,"Do you wanna go to the arcade?"

"I was thinking we could go to the rock gallery..i mean,if that is okay with you?"

"Sounds boring as shit." she took another smoke,"But alrighty."

Rigby smiled,"Let's go."

Unaware that they both changed themselves in order to please each other,they went to the rock gallery. Eileen was really excited,seeing all the different kind of rocks but she didn't want to blow her cover. Rigby on the other hand,was never more bored in his life,but he wanted nothing more but to impress Eileen. On another note,neither of them could see much anyways.

"Look at this." said Rigby looking at a rock,"This is an interesting piece." he read from the tag"Sedimentary sandstone." he turned to her,"My favorit?"

"I like the..um..nevermind. Do you wanna go grab a beer?"

"If that's what you want."

"Dude,i need some fucking alky!"

Rigby never felt more boring. But he thought that was what Eileen wanted. A nice,mature,smart Rigby.

Eileen was really out of her character,didn't feel herself at all,and didn't like it. But she thought Rigby would like her that way.

Once they set down,Eileen ordered them two beers and told the waitress to make it snappy.

"How do you feel about the health insurance problem?" asked Rigby.

"Meh..it's good." they got their beer and Eileen drinked hers on ex then let out a loud burp.

Rigby tryed hard not to chuckle.

"Why so serious?" she asked him.

Rigby shrugged,"No reason." he took a sip,"What would you like to do after we finish our drinks?"

"How about my place?" she winked.

"Oh umm..okay..sounds.. perfect..." he too another sip.

When they were finished and Rigby payed,they went to Eileens place.

She had a really nice apartment,Rigby thought. They were way too many books on her shelf,for Rigbys taste though.

Eileen walked to her bedroom and hinted Rigby to follow her.

"Time to have some mature sex Rigby.." he muttered to himself and gulped. he wasn't sure if he was ready. He said quite a few pervy things in his past,but he was all talk. When it came down to it,he was actually really shy about it. He was still a virgin.

"Are you coming?" he heared her shout from her bedroom.

"Yeah,i'll be right there." he took a deep breath then walked in.

When he saw Eileen laying on her bed,without her shirt on,he just closed the door after him and changed his mind. He was totally ready.

What they did next is called making love,not having sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Rigby and Mordecai were picking up the tresh when Benson showed up,"Why are you still not finished?"

"Rigby barely picked up anything. He keeps saying that the stuff on the ground are just rocks." explained Mordecai.

Benson glared at Rigby,pointing to the bottle cap on the floor,"What is that?"

"A rock." said Rigby.

"Take off the glasses."

"What?No!"

Bensons face grew red,"That's an order,Rigby!"

Rigby frowned,"No."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WEAR GLASSES IF YOU DON'T NEED THEM?!"

"They make me seem more smarter."

"NO THEY DON'T MAKE YOU SEEM MORE SMART,YOU IMBECILE!TAKE THEM OFF NOW OR **YOU'RE FIRED**!"

Rigby thought for a second then sighed and took them off. He gave them to Benson who threw them on the ground and started jumping on them.

Mordecai and Rigby started at him. When Benson was done ,he kicked them,"There!" he started to walk away,"Now get back to work!"

"Wooow..." Rigby looked at his friend,"It really must be hard to have yummy gumballs and having no one to try them."

* * *

Mordecai took two sandwiches out of the fridge and gave one to the raccon.

"Are you sure Benson won't mind?"

"We're just having a lunch break." said Mordecai and took a big bite.

"Okay." Rigby started eating.

"So...where were you last night?And why are you still dressed up like that?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby frowned,"Firstly:It's none of your business. Secondly:It's none of your business."

Mordecai chuckled,"You really have to work on your vocabulary."

"**Stop talking**!"

"Whatever." Mordecai finished his sendwich and licked his fingers,"Time to get back to work." he started to walk to the door and Rigby followed him. When Mordecai opened the door he turned back to his friend,"By the way,if you really want Eileen to like you,you should just be youself." he walked out,leaving Rigby standing there and wondering _How did he know?_

Mordecai wasn't going to get back to work just yet. Insted,he went to the coffee shop where he saw Margaret cleaning a table. He smiled and walked over to her,"Hey Margaret!"

Margaret smiled,looking at him,"Hey." she let go of the rag,"How are you?"

"I'm good,you?"

"I'm fine,thanks."

"How's Eileen?"

"Umm.." Margaret turned to where Eileen was serving the drinks. She didn't have her glasses on.

"I ordered light beer,this is dark beer." said the annoyed costumer.

"Aw come on.." said Eileen,"Just give it a try dude."

"No. I will not give it a try. I want **light** beer."

Eileen showed the costumer the middle finger then walked away.

Margaret turned back to Mordecai,"Let's just say she's not really being herself lately."

"Neither is Rigby. I think they changed themselves so they can be perfect for each other."

"Awww,that's so cute!"

"Yeah but they shoulden't be doing that. They like one another the way they are!"

"I know. But what can we do about it?"

"I have an idea. " said Mordecai,"But i need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Rigby was sitting on his trampoline and reading a book when Mordecai showed up,"Hey dude,what's up?"

"Just reading Solar nutrian problem part 5."

"Don't you mean _neutrion_?"

Rigby frowned,"No." he looked at the cover,"I mean yes."

"Woulden't you rather go to the arcade with me and play..oh i don't know...how about.." he narrowed his eyes,smirking,"Strong Johns?"

Rigby quickly turned his head,"Strong Johns?"

"Yeaaah."

"Um.." Rigby turned back to the book,"I really should keep reading this,it just got really interesting."

Mordecai frowned,"Oh?What's it about?"

"It's about.." he looked at the cover again,"Solar neutrion problems part 5,duh."

"Ugh..."

* * *

Eileen was laying on the sofa,drinking a soda. She was wearing a black shirt and a green skirt.

"Hey Eileen!Want to bake a pie with me?"

"No thanks. I'm busy."

Margaret raised a brow,"Busy doing what?"

"Ugh..this couch isn't going to warm up itself you know!"

"Why do you need to warm it up?"

Eileen drinked her soda then threw the can on the floor,"So i can feel good while laying on it."

Margaret sighed. She was about to say something but someone knocked on the door.

She opened it and saw Mordecai standing there. She smiled,"Hey."

"Did it work?"

"No..with Rigby?"

Mordecai shook his head,"No..."

"Well,i guess it's time for plan B then."

Mordecai nodded and walked in as Margaret started to walk to Eileen,"Eileen. Do you want to go see a movie with us? Rigby will be there."

"A movie ha?" Eileen set up,"Fine. " she looked at Mordecai,"But it better be good."

"Oh,it will be."

"Lets take my car." said Margaret and started to walk out with Eileen. On her way,she winked at Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled. He lost himself for a moment and just stood there watching Margaret go. Once she was out of sight,he took out his phone and called his best friend,"Take a bus or a taxi and come to the cinema. The movie starts at 8. Eileen will be there." he hang up and went out to Margarets car.

He set at front with her white Eileen was at the back.

"Ready to go?" asked Margaret.

Eileen crossed her arms,"Yeah yeah.."

"Alright." Margaret started the car and they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

The four friends stepped into the cinema.

"So,what movie are we watching?" asked Eileen.

"Well...i have two tickets for.." he pulled them out,"Hot Marcedes 2!"

"Hot Marcedes 2?That first movie was fucking swe..." started Rigby but didn't plan on finishing the sentence the way he wanted to,"It was...not bad i guess..i mean if you're into girls and cars and stuff like that."

"Then i also have two tickets for.." he pulled the other two out of his pocket,"History of Uranium."

Eileen grinned,"That's..that's...ihhh.." she tryed hard to hold in her excitement,"It's..it sounds boring."

"Well,i'm watching it." said Margaret and looked at Rigby.

Rigby tryed to let out a smile,"Sure..i'll watch it with you..."

"Cool." smiled Mordecai and turned to Eileen,"Hot Marcedes 2?"

Eileen nodded and Mordecai gave Margaret the tickets for History of Uranium.

"See you guys in a bit!" said Margaret and looked at Rigby,"I'll get us some popcorn!"

Rigby had a distasteful look on his face as he followed her.

Mordecai went trough a door with Eileen. They set down and the movie started. On the screen, appeared a hot blonde with large breasts and a huge behind,she was poorly dressed _,"Hey there. my name is Marcedes"_ she said then rubbed the wet rag against her breasts,_"And this.."_ she turned to her car and started washing it with the same rag,"_Is my Marcedes." _

Eileen raised her braw.

Meanwhile,Margaret and Rigby were watching History of Uranium. Just like Rigby suspected,it was a really boring documentary.

He sighed.

"Something wrong Rigby?" asked Margaret while eating popcorn.

"No..." he answered then sighed again after five seconds.

Margaret keept eating and watching the so called movie.

"I just.." started Rigby which got Margarets attantion. She turned to him. ,"I just wanted to impress Eileen.." he continued,"i want to watch Hot Marcedes 2. "

"Well.." Margaret put down the popcorn,"Maybe Eileen likes you the way you are."

"Yeah right. I'm an immature,childish jerk."

"Maybe. But you have a heart of gold. That's what she told me."

Rigby glanced at her,"She really told you that?" Margaret nodded,smiling,"She also said you were cute and charming and funny."

Rigby smirked,feeling a bit full of himself,,"Yeah,that's true. I am."

Mordecai was grinning,leaning towards the screen,"This is awesome!"

"Mhm..but i don't really get it...to be honest." confessed Eileen.

"What's not to get?"asked Mordecai.

"Is this..supposed to be something meaningful or what?"

"It's about chicks and cars..it doesn't have to be." explained Mordecai,"Don't you like it?"

"Oh no. It's okay..it's good..it's just that.." she looked down.

Mordecai didn't turn away from the screen,his eyes were wide open. He pulled something out of his pocket then gave it to Eileen.

Eileen noticed it was a drawing. She pulled the glasses out of her bag and took another look. On the paper,there were drawn a boy and a girl resembling Rigby and Eileen. they were holding hands by a tree and there was a half sun in the corner.

"Rigby made this." said Mordecai while starting at the movie.

Eileen smiled,looking at it,"It's really cute." she said,"Beautiful.." after a while of watching it ,she put it in her bag,"I gotta go." she got up and left the room.

Mordecai finally turned his head with a smile on his face.

On her way out,Eileen bumped into someone,"Sorry.." after she apologized,she ooked up. It was Rigby.

They were looking at each others eyes.

"It's..alright." said Rigby.

They were both quite for a while then Eileen decided to speak,"I..i really like your drawing." she smiled.

Rigby had a confused look on his face,"What drawing?"

Eileen pulled it out of her bag and hand it over to Rigby.

He blushed,"I didn't draw that." he lied then turned around,crrosing his arms,"It looks like something a child would draw."

Eileen put her hand on his shoulder,still smiling,"A child by heart...i think it's beautiful."

"You.." he turned back,letting his arms fall down,"you do?"

She nodded and kissed him on the lips,"And so are you."

Rigby grinned,"You're wearing your glasses again."

Eileen frowned,"I'm sorry i'll.." she reached to take them off but Rigby held her hands,"No. I like them...and i like you..alot."

She grinned,"And i like you too alot, Rigby."

They started at each other,it was quiet again. Rigby then rubbed his head uncomfortably,"Umm..this is a bit awkward to ask but.." he put his hand down,"Do you mind if i ..?"

Eileen giggled,"Go watch Hot Marcedes 2. I know you want too."

"Thanks!" said Rigby and run in.

Eileen went to the other door to watch History of Uranium with Margaret.

* * *

Mordecai,Margaret,Rigby and Eileen were outside the cinema as the movies were over.

"I leared alot today." said Margaret.

"Me too." said Rigby,"I leared that girls can't drive..but they sure can ride!"

"Yeahhh!" agreed Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby raised their arms,"Oooohhhh!"

Margaret giggled and walked to Mordecai,"Maybe we can watch the third movie together."

Mordecai smiled,"Yes..that would be.." they were looking at each other,"Great."

Rigby rolled his eyes,smiling,he started walking away with Eileen.

"I read The Little Prince." he said.

"What do you think of it?" asked Eileen.

"I got it. It was awesome!"

Mordecai and Margaret watched as Rigby and Eileen were walking,"We did a good job." pointed out Margaret.

"Yeah." agreed Mordecai.

"I think there are another two people we need to help out so they can have a nice,long lasting relationship."

Mordecai turned back to her,"Oh?Who?"

Margaret closed her eyes and pulled Mordecai into a kiss. Mordecai just stood there like a rock for a few seconds. He was really surprised by the kiss. But after a while he closed his eyes as well,and hugged her. They soon fell onto the ground,but they didn't stop kissing.

"Rigby..there is somthing you should know." said Eileen.

"What is it?"

"I didn't have my period this month."

Rigbys mouth opened,he blinked then looked at her,"You mean you're.."

"Maybe."

He took a while to think about it then shouted,"AWESOME!"

Eileen giggled,"I said maybe!"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess we will." they continued walking.

Rigby poked her,"Hey! Remember our song?"

"Sonny & Cher?" asked Eileen.

"Yes!That one."

Eileen smiled and started to skip while singing,"They say we're young and we don't know,we won't find out until we grow."

Rigby runned after her and hugged her from behind,stopping her,"Well I don't know if all that's true,cause you got me, and baby I got you...Babe." he moved and held her hand,she held his while looking into his eyes."I got you babe." they singed together then continued walking,holding hands,"I got you babe."

**THE END**


End file.
